More then Just Family
by Legendary Chimera
Summary: Edward Elric couldn't for the life of him understand why anyone in their right mind would want to bring another Mustang into the world. Royai from Ed's POV with some ED/win on the side Happy Father's Day!


Warnings: Mangaverse, spoilers for chapters63 with the 520 sens promise. Sorry, not edited, done as a rush job.

Notes: royai from Ed's pov. Ed/Win

Summary: Edward Elric couldn't for the life of him understand why anyone in their right mind would want to bring another Mustang into the world. Father's Day fic. Royai from Ed's POV, Ed/Win.

Happy Father's Day!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Edward Elric didn't see what all the fuss was about. True it was an incredible feat women pulled off, giving birth. But he couldn't for the life of him understand why anyone in their right mind would want to bring another Mustang into the world. For all they knew he could have breed another womanizer. God help them all if Riza gave him a daughter as tough as she was.

The boys at the office didn't understand either. They made their fair share of jokes at Mustang's expense alright, but even an outsider could see the pride they had for their Fuhrer written all over their faces. At least since Ed was permanently stationed in Central, he had gotten to know his team a little better. He had formed an unlikely friendship with Breda, who's intelligence made it easier for both men to carry on a conversation. He noted the concern the others showed for Riza since she was on maternity leave. The time he had spent with the woman gave him that much in common with the men.

He could do without Roy pacing relentlessly on the linoleum floor at the hospital. It was driving him mad. Who could blame him for being stressful when the mother of his child had been pulled into the emergency room for "precautions".

"Hey Boss, calm down. Riza's strong. She'll be fine," Havoc assured his commanding officer. Jean had been more then a co-worker in the past year. The two men had become like brothers as Havoc stepped into Mae's role. He had even been the best man at the wedding. Now even his words weren't consoling the man.

"At this rate you'd think he was being possessed by Hughes," Falman remarked before he could catch himself.

"Do you think we should get an exorcist?" Fuery shivered at the thought thinking the older man was being serious. Ed would've agreed out loud if Winry and Alphonse weren't sitting next to him in the waiting room.

"Maybe we should all go get some coffee," Winry suggested wanting to give the father-to-be some space. She hoped the others would take her hint but when Breda asked why it would take more then two people she practically shoved the others out of the room. Ed lingered behind for a moment once his brother was out of site. He intended to ask Roy if he was insane but thought better of it after he caught a glimpse of the man's tortured face. Pity overtook the young man and he wished it would disappear. Roy plopped down on the bench beside Ed and took a deep breath. He held his head in his hands and massaged his temples.

"What am I doing?" he murmured and Ed bit his tongue to keep a snide quip in check. Ed's eyes peeked in curiosity. He had never seen this side of the Fuhrher before. Where was the cocky bastard who enjoyed shoving Ed's shortcomings in his face?

"I can't do this. What was I thinking?" Roy moaned dramatically. Ed had enough and rolled his golden eyes.

"You're the one who keeps telling me to get myself together and you choose now of all times to flake out on us?" Ed didn't realize he was shouting until a nurse at the reception desk shushed him. His face flushed a little and he sat back down composing himself. "Besides, you've already kept your promise and made Fuhrher. Parliament is flourishing so don't let me catch you having a pity part again."

Roy blinked in surprise. Did Edward just lecture him? When did that little shrimp get so tall anyway? He jumped as a bag of sens was dumped in his lap. "What's this?"

"That's payback for the promise we made, with interest." Ed grinned that devilish smile of his.

Roy smirked remembering the last time he saw the young alchemist before the events that changed his country unfolded. "You keep it Fullmetal. I know from experience that Colonel pay isn't what they claim it is.

Ed sighed at the man. He had been promoted through his own efforts. He wasn't about to accept charity. "No way, you keep it. Besides, you're gonna need it to buy tons of diapers." Ed grinned so broad that Roy thought his face would split in two.

"Fine then, I''m raising the stakes. How about I raise this kid the right way and you have some of your own." he challenged snickering at the shocked expression on the young Colonel's face.

"Sorry, I don't think I can wait that long," Ed replied producing a tiny velvet box from up his sleeve. He flipped the lid flashing an exquisite silver ring Roy could tell was hand crafted. The dragons embracing the blue gem was a dead giveaway. A good man would have warned him about presenting Winry with such a design but he thought it might be more fun to let her find out this way. As Elric slipped the jewel back in his coat and disappeared around the corner, Roy couldn't help but think his child would need Godparents. His attention was stolen and his throat constricted as an angelic baby cry reached his ears.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The End

Note: This is a Father's Day fic that turned out differently then I had planned. I wanted a more parental Roy/Ed theme but they turned out to be just friends. :D Yes, I used the term Godparents, sue me. In this verse, Roy works closely with the Ishbalans to promote peace so it's not totally impossible that he would find God. I think having a kid of his own would help heal him from all the families he slaughtered in Ishbal. As always feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
